Three months later
by 3wordsx8letters
Summary: It is exactly three months since the Inception took place.  The zero contact restriction has been lifted.  What happens now?   Arthur/Ariadne  Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, this is my very first story on and my first Inception story! It will be a multichapter based around Arthur and Ariadne due to them being so goddamn cute! Anyway, on with the story! The first chapter is a prologue and is a flashback. **

**Please review!**

**xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

_Ariadne collapsed onto the king size bed as soon as she stepped through the doors of her hotel room. Trust Arthur to book her a hotel room that was nearly as big as her whole apartment back in Paris. She would be staying there for three days before returning to Paris (first class thanks to Arthur once again) to rejoin her previous life._

_Previous life. It felt as if she had been away for years when in fact it had only been two months. She sighed as she thought about the bills and letters that would have to be sorted when she arrived, everything about her 'previous life' felt so meaningless now. She had experienced more than she would ever imagine and built impossible buildings filled with mazes and paradoxes. Although she had left the warehouse only 24 hours before, she missed her new colleagues and yearned to discuss the Inception that they had just performed. But most of all, she wanted to discuss it with Arthur. He was the one that taught her all about the dreamworld and he was the one she trusted out of everyone. _

'_It was worth a shot'_

_Those five words bounced around her head and refused to disappear even though she tried to shrug them off in her taxi on the way to the hotel. It had happened in slow motion. His face lingered in front of hers searching her eyes for the answer as she did the same to him. Only then had they taken their own personal leap of faith. Her lips still burnt even though it technically wasn't real. But she knew she had felt **it** and she knew that he had too._

_Finding the energy to finally stand up, she placed her suitcase onto her bed, slowly unzipping it and opening the cover before taking out a few shirts at the top of the pile. It was only then that she noticed something unrecognizable._

_A kaleidoscope of colours, all blended together to make a beautiful silk scarf. Ariadne picked it up into her hands and held it to her cheek as if to comfort herself. It matched her eyes perfectly and must have cost a fortune. In the corner of her eye she saw a little white envelope tucked inside her suitcase. She opened it revealing a piece of crisp white card with recognizable calligraphy handwriting._

"_Dream Ariadne, dream. - A"_

_The sharp intake of her breath signalled a piece of her heart shattering as she clutched her totem and made for the dressing table to tip it over. She didn't know where he was. She didn't know how to contact him. And she had made a vow to stay away from her colleagues for three months. A single solitary tear swept down her face as she realised how alone she was. She pushed her suitcase off of her bed, her clothes scattering everywhere and curled up, fully clothed into her bed clutching her totem and her new scarf. _

_..._

_Arthur walked away from the window of the hotel opposite to Ariadne's room trying to convince himself that she would be ok. It was then that he started counting down the 3 months until he would visit her._


	2. Chapter One

**Wow! Thanks to everyone that has added this story to their story alerts! It's overwhelming to think that all of you are enjoying this plot idea in my head! Reviews as always are amazing, and you can follow me on Twitter (charlottexoxo) if you wish to. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER - Inception does not belong to me, I simply play around with the characters then return them to their rightful owner - Mr. Christopher Nolan. *bows down***

**Chapter One.**

**Ariadne.**

Ariadne opened her eyes and shot up into a sitting position on her bed, reaching for her bishop to knock it over with a 'thunk' on her bedside table. Exhaling with relief, she looked down at her bed to see her bedsheet, pillows and duvets ruffled and scattered across the bed and floor.

Another nightmare.

Yawning, threw on a hoodie and pocketed her totem, making her way towards her toaster to insert 2 pieces of bread. Turning and leaning on her kitchen counter, she looked back at her bed. More specifically at the multicoloured scarf in the middle of the bed.

She felt stupid.

It was such a beautiful scarf and she had a theory that overwearing it would ruin the 'magic' of it. It had never touched the ground, never been near any liquids or food and should really be in a glass cabinet if Ariadne had one. But instead, she chose to sleep with it at her side to comfort her. She missed him more than..

The toaster sprung up quickly scaring her and causing her to jump in the air. She knew that she was on edge. The dark circles under her eyes were the evidence and 'essays' were blamed whenever someone asked if she were tired after they had caught her rubbing her eyes or yawning. They could never in a million years guess that every night she was plunged into the darkness when she had eventually got to sleep.

Ariadne quickly ate her toast and then got ready for a day in the workroom building a model to represent her final piece for her course.

Scarf layered around her neck? Check.

Totem in her pocket? Check.

Satchel brimming with plans and books? Check.

She grabbed her keys and closed the door behind her not realising that today was the day that she had been waiting for.

**Arthur**

As soon as Arthur opened his eyes he knew that this was the day that he had been waiting for.

He looked over at the illuminated alarm clock displaying the time (8:00am precisely) and the date. He smiled as he played around with his loaded die on the bed - rolling, knocking it, and holding it in his hands on the bedsheet. After swiftly getting up and making the bed to a showhome standard, he opened the hotel wardrobe and selected a dark three piece suit and Italian leather shoes which shone to perfection. Getting changed felt different. It felt like an occasion - an experience that excited him greatly beneath his cool exterior.

He opened his macbook pro, pressing the on switch as he walked past the table towards the coffee maker, selecting the black coffee button. He looked out of the window. The Eiffel Tower could be seen in the distance standing over the whole of Paris. This was the image that had comforted him during the last three months as he travelled the world alone, wishing for the day to arrive when he could finally contact her...

He suddenly, in that moment, felt the most nervous he had ever been in his whole life.

His job was to know everything and to do research so that the plan is executed perfectly.

He had no idea what she would say, or do.

What if she doesn't appear?

What if she is broken because of something that he didn't do?

Most importantly, what if she has a boy..

"BLEEPBLEEP"

Arthur was flung from his thoughts by the coffee machine alerting him that his black coffee was ready. He sighed taking a last look out of the window at the landmark before collecting his coffee and sitting down to browse the news and catch up with the world on his laptop.

After all, he may be pre-occupied for the rest of day..


	3. Chapter Two

**The response from everyone has been awesome again! Glad you are all enjoying still. Don't forget to review! It'll make me write the next chapter faster! xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inception D:**

Ariadne.

She heard the giggle of the girls in her class and silently counted down the weeks until graduation - three and a half. She had been with this class for three years now but since coming back from her study hiatus three months ago, she felt that everything they said was slightly irrelevant and that she couldn't wait to get away to live (and dream? She silently thought to herself). Such high hopes of immediate employment at a top architectural buzzed around the brains of her classmates but Ariadne knew that a few years of fetching coffee in a back-street firm were awaiting most of them.

What hurt was the fact that she could never show her potential employers her best work - the Penrose Steps, the hotel that she created from scratch and the impossible world that folded on itself. She shook her head and tried to further herself from the thoughts of the dreamworld, of pure creation.

She had to concentrate.

The scale model for her final project was almost complete and she was miles ahead of the rest of the class due to her vast amount of time she had spent on it instead of sleeping. She was proud of what she had done. Especially the slight design of the Penrose Steps that could be seen on the walls of the interior of the building. No-one would ever make the connection.. except for the person that she had learnt them from..

'Guys he's gone!', Amie shouted from across the workroom as the rest of the girls groaned.

'Did you see that suit? Definitely has good taste. Wonder if I'll see him around..', smirked Elle as she raised her eyebrows at the other girls. They swooned and continued chatting whilst sketching and moulding their clay.

Ariadne didn't even look up.

...

Ariadne cursed as she stepped outside the shabby university building at 3pm and into torrential rain. She mentally located her umbrella which was (surprise surprise) by the door of her apartment. Great. She slumped her head toward the ground hoping for a miracle.

'Well done Ariadne', she murmured to herself.

Her eyes grew wide as she lifted them to see the man with the oversized umbrella that perfectly matched his suit standing across the road.

Even 20 metres away, she could see that she had his expressionless 'pointman-face' on.

He started walking, painfully slowly towards her as she rummaged in her pocket, gripping her bishop until her knuckles turned white.

Something was wrong. Something had to be wrong. She looked around for people watching her fidgeting ways as he grew closer and closer, avoiding his deep eyes.

She saw his polished black shoes slide together in front of her floored eyes before she heard his smooth voice that she had replayed in her head every night.

'Do you require some assistance Mademoiselle?'

She looked up and immediately got lost in his eyes as he smirked and waited for her response.

'How did you know I would be here?'.

She knew it was rude to answer a question with a question, but all rules seemed to go out of the window whenever she was with him.

'Well...'

She loved his smirk.

'... it was worth a shot.'

And he loved hers.

**Author notes**

**Sorry it was a short one, but it's about to get more interesting! Reviews? *bats eyelashes* xoxo**


End file.
